Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core of this Program Project Grant provides the vital support for all programmatic activities and for the Program Director, Project and Core investigators and staff. The main scientific responsibilities of the Administrative Core are: a) coordinate and evaluate the directions and progress of research projects, b) assess the efficacy of the core units, c) encourage and support the exploration of new avenues of research, d) recruit new investigators with promising expertise, e) consult with internal advisors and consultants concerning importance and progress of the research, f) invite external advisors and coordinate their interactions with the project and core leaders, e) coordinate scientific work-in-progress sessions, and f) prepare annual progress reports. The administrative responsibilities of the Core are: a) ensure NIH guidelines are followed, b) allocate budgets and ensure appropriate justification of expenditures, c) aid investigators in projecting expenditures, d) allocate travel funds, e) keep departmental chairs whose members participate in the PPG informed of developments, f) inform the Dean of progress, and g) arrange and hold regular meetings of the Executive Committee.